Derek and Stiles' Adventures in WerePup Sitting
by werelite
Summary: Derek and Stiles are both babysitters for groups of kids, Isaac, Erika and Boyd for Derek, and Scott, Jackson, Danny, Lydia, Allison and Matt for Stiles. Though they do like having them all hang out together. These are their adventures with pup-sitting.
1. Scott's Asthma Attack

* Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf, because if I did, Stiles and Derek would so be together. *

Stiles sighed as he cleaned off Isaac's face of the blue paint that Erica had managed to get on the other child from earlier's finger painting incident, which reminded him never to give small children sugar and craft supplies within the same hour, otherwise, all hell would break loose. He looked up when Derek suddenly ran into the room in a hurried panic.

"Where's Scott's inhaler?!"Derek asked in a frenzy as he searched around the living room.

"Counter next to microwave with his nebulizer and Erica's seizure meds,"Stiles called as he set Isaac down and raced outside to where Scott was sitting on the porch. The teenager gingerly sat down behind Scott and gently scooped the small four year-old onto his lap.

"Shhhhh, calm down Scott, take slow, deep breaths with me. Relax,"Stiles cooed, taking slow, exaggerated deep breaths in order to calm the small kid down. He was silently hoping for Derek to hurry back since Scott seemed like he was starting to panic ever so slightly, his little chest heaving for breath.

"Just keep breathing, Derek will be right back soon,"Stiles murmured softly as he rocked Scott gingerly. Scott gasped more with a whimper, tears in his eyes, looking up panickedly at Derek as he raced outside with the small blue inhaler, tossing it to Stiles.

"Hey Scott, I got your inhaler. Wanna take some medicine for me?"Stiles murmured softly into the small child's ear, gently guiding the blue object to pale lips.

The small four year-old gasped in the medication, letting Stiles hold the inhaler to his lips as Derek petted Scott's hair. The short, labored breaths slowly eased and he relaxed against Stiles' chest, closing his eyes in exhaustion.

"I think it's someone's naptime. Should we call his mom just to give her a heads up?"Derek asked as he scooped Scott up and carried him inside to the couch, stretching out as the small child's head lay on his shoulder.

"Yeah, it'd probably be a good idea,"Stiles murmured as he brought the others in for a nap, chuckling as Isaac wormed his way onto the couch to nap with Scott and Derek.

"Hey Ms. McCall, it's Stiles. Scott had just a small asthma attack today. We gave him his inhaler and he's napping right now, so I just figured we'd let you know just incase he needs a breathing treatment when he gets home,"Stiles said with a small yawn of his own before he hung up.

Tossing a blanket onto the trio, Stiles slowly settled into the spot next to Derek, laying his head on the taller teens shoulder as he let Jackson and Danny curl up with him as they all settled down for a good nap.

*Please review! And suggest what you'd like to see next. ^_^ *


	2. Sugar and Craft Supplies

* Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Wolf, yadda, yadda, yadda *

It was lunchtime at the Hale house where Stiles and Derek were babysitting their little charges for the day. Stiles was making grilled cheese sandwiches as Derek helped the kids clean up from their time outside.

"Alright guys, lunch and then arts and crafts,"Stiles said brightly as he put the paper plates of food at the table along with some fresh fruit and juice boxes for each kid. "And a sandwich for you,"Stiles said brightly, handing Derek a plate of food as well with a goofy grin.

"Thanks, Stiles,"Derek said politely with a small grumble, tearing into the sandwich with a hum of content.

"Can we have Ice Cream when we're done? Pwease Stiles,"Erica pouted softly with a sniffle, giving the teen her best puppy dog eyes, sniffling softly.

"I guess that would be cool, right, Derek?"Stiles said with a smile as he ate his own sandwich with a hum of content. Derek nodded in agreement and got up to get out the finger painting and glitter for arts and crafts while Stiles got out the bowls and some chocolate ice cream.

"Here you go guys,"Stiles said, grabbing his own bowl as well with a small noise of content.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"Derek asked in amusement.

"What do you mean?"Stiles mumbled through a mouthful of ice cream.

"Kids, plus ice cream, plus craft supplies?"Derek questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, they'll be fine, I was totally fine with ice cream and crafts at their age,"Stiles shrugged and finished his dessert before cleaning off Isaac's sticky face, being wary of the bruise on the kid's cheek, mentally telling himself to have _yet another_ talk with his dad about Isaac's dad before he sighed.

"Alright, have fun, go do your arts and crafts,"Stiles called, ushering the kids into the living room before he started cleaning up the spots around the table.

~20 Minutes Later~

Stiles jumped when he heard Erica yelling at Boyd about which color to use. Sighing, the teen entered the living room and his mouth dropped open at the sight of the room, paint smears in all the primary colors on the floor and walls. The entire room doused with glitter as well.

"Pretty, huh,"Erica said in a sweet voice from her spot perched on top of a book shelf, blue paint and glitter all throughout her hair.

"How in the world did you get up there? And how did poor Boyd get covered in paint?"Stiles asked with a sigh as he handed Boyd off to Derek while he tried luring Erica down from her perch.

"I climbed,"Erica said in her best 'duh' voice before she hopped off the bookshelf onto Stiles' shoulders, letting him carry her into the kitchen to get cleaned up.

"Next time, no sugar and craft supplies,"Stiles agreed with a huff when he saw Derek's smirk, glaring at the other male.

* Review and Comment please, thanks ^_^ *


	3. Happy Birthday Stiles!

* Disclaimer: I own nothing, yadda yadda yadda. But since October 24th is my birthday, I figured I'd make a cute birthday chapter. *

Stiles smiled as he drove his jeep over to Derek's house, smiling at his new baby, his dad had gotten it from a friend and had given it to him that morning for his sixteenth birthday. The brunette smiled as he got out of the car and walked into the house, ruffling Jackson's hair when the little blonde tried tackling him to the ground in an ambush.

"Happy birthday,"Erica squeaked as she bounced over to Stiles, holding up a glittery piece of construction paper that was in the shape of a card.

"Awwww, thanks, sweetie,"Stiles smiled, hugging the small blonde before he took the card, ignoring the glitter that ended up covering his hands and the floor as he opened it, reading the sweet message from the toddler.

He wiped his glittery hands on his jeans and entered the kitchen, where Derek was making macaroni and cheese for lunch. "You're cooking?"the brunette asked in surprise, a small blush on his cheeks when he noticed the Captain America apron Derek had on.

"Yeah. I figured you should relax,"Derek smiled, handing Stiles a balloon with a grin. He had picked up some Avengers cupcakes for them all to have after lunch since he knew Stiles LOVED the Avengers.

"Thanks, that's so sweet of you,"the brunette blushed, taking the cupcake balloon with a smile before he hugged Derek and went to go entertain the kids while Derek cooked.

"Can we watch 'The Notebook' again? Pwetty pwease Stiles?"Lydia asked softly, her lower lip jutting out in a pout as she held up the DVD case.

"I guess so. I love romance movies, just don't tell Derek,"Stiles said in a mock-whisper, watching the red-head nod wide-eyed before she darted off to put in the disc.

~Thirty Minutes Later~

"The Notebook, again?"Derek asked in amusement, chuckling as Lydia stared at the screen in awe.

"Yup. Okay guys, lunch,"Stiles smiled, ushering all the kids into the dining room, sitting next to Derek with a blush before he dug into his food. He listened to the kids chat about superheroes and princesses, trying not to blush at the obvious adoring look that Derek was giving him.

"Derek, is Stiles your princess?"Erica asked out of the blue, blinking her big green eyes up at the dark haired male.

"I,,,,um...maybe?"Derek said with a blush, quickly finishing his food before he got the cupcakes, putting a red candle in Stiles' Captain America cupcake. He lit the candle and handed Stiles the cupcake, singing to him before gently kissing him on the cheek.

Stiles beamed at the kiss and sent the kids to go watch the rest of the movie. "You call that a kiss?"he pouted softly, humming when Derek kissed him properly on the lips.

"Happy Birthday Stiles."

* Review please ^_^ *


End file.
